


Little Sparrow

by mar106



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jett is Gay, Sage is Drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar106/pseuds/mar106
Summary: Sage flirts. Jett is gay.
Relationships: Jett/Sage (VALORANT)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Little Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serelistia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serelistia/gifts).



As the door to the medward slid open, Jett was greeted by a most surprising sight: Sage was having a cup of wine. Not that Jett thought there was anything wrong with it - Sage just struck her as a particularly straight-laced kind of person. If anything, Jett had thought _Sage_ might have a have a problem with _her_ drinking.

Jett was quickly treated to anther surprising sight, as, after Sage downed the last of her wine, she stood up shakily - this was evidently not her first cup. She marched over to Jett, who proffered her papercut finger, which Sage grasped. With her other hand, she grasped Jett's chin and turned her face until their eyes met.

"You just can't stay away from me, can you, my little sparrow."

Jett's breath caught in her throat. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to do anything. Sage's hand was warm, and soft. It felt nice. They always felt nice. That was why-

Sage lifted Jett's injured finger to her lips and kissed it, saying with a voice dripping with honey, "do you feel better now?"

Jett felt as if she had been struck with lightning. Her jaw went slack, and if not for Sage's other hand still hold it, it would be on the floor. Her face had gone from blushing to glowing, every inch of it crimson. Suddenly, it was _way_ too hot in the medward, and Jett stumbled backward, out of Sage's (warm, soft) hand, turning only when the sliding doors of the medward closed in front of her, and she could not longer see Sage's smirking face. 

* * *

Phoenix found Jett in the rafters a couple hours later, still blushing.


End file.
